Nothing Else Matters
by carly513
Summary: This is a Derek/OC story. Jessica didn't expect to be sucked into the world of werewolves. But now that she is in, could she find love within it. What happens when a dark sexy werewolf catches her eye? And what if the alpha got in the way of all of it? Read and find out. Rated M


AN: Okay so I have a new story I hope that you guys like it. Make sure to tell me what you think so I know if I should continue this story or not.

I'm sure that you guys are wondering how I will be updating and how long the story will be. Well I know for sure that I will be updating at least once a week and sometimes twice a week if I don't work so much.

The chapters will be long and at least five thousand words each, most likely more. So the chapters will be long.

I am going to have about twelve chapters correlating with the twelve episodes from season one. Then I will be doing a sequel with the episodes from season two.

This story is rated M mostly for language and I may have some lemons, I am not sure yet. You can tell me what you think about that.

I don't own anything teen wolf belongs to its creator.

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

My name is Jessica. Some of my friends call me Jess, I don't know why but they do. I am 5 feet 8 inches and I have dark blonde hair and brown eyes. I have long legs, killer curves and a c cup. All in all, I am pretty happy with my body.

Okay what else? Oh yeah, my family. Well I was adopted and the only thing that I know about my real parents is that my birth mother was a teenager, probably around my age, which is seventeen, when she got knocked up and she gave me up. When I first found out I hated my birth mother for giving me up, but then I realized that I had a mom and a dad and even if they weren't my real parents, I loved them a hell of a lot more than I could ever love the woman who gave me up.

When I was younger, my mom died. I was so torn up about it because I loved her and she was the only mom that I ever knew, she still is. But eventually I learned to accept it and I moved on with my life. I have a wonderful dad that loves me and cares about me more than anything and I wouldn't trade that for the world.

I also have a brother. I was adopted a couple months after he was born. My mom found out that she couldn't have more kids and she had always wanted a little girl so she adopted me. And I am so happy that she did. By brother is one of the best big brothers that you could ask for. He is funny and protective and annoying and caring all rolled into one. He is seventeen just like me, but he is a few months older.

I live in Beacon Hills, California and my dad is the sheriff. I go to Beacon Hills high school. My best friend is Scott McCall. I have known him since first grade, so has my brother. We are the three amigos, the three musketeers. Scott is just like another older brother to me. He is pretty protective of me just like Stiles, my brother.

I am also friends with most of the guys on the school's lacrosse team, like Danny and Jackson. Jackson can be a jerk sometimes, but underneath he is really cool. Danny is awesome, he is probably the most like guy in the whole school, and he is pretty cute. Too bad he is gay.

I also talk to Lydia Martin. She is queen bee at our school. But underneath she is really smart and a good friend. There is also a new girl at our school. Her name is Allison Argent and I think Scott has a crush on her. She is super cool and seems really nice.

Right now I am walking through the middle of the woods with Scott and Stiles. Why? Because apparently, both Stiles and Scott snuck out last night and Scott got bitten by a wolf. I honestly can't believe that I didn't hear Stiles leave last night.

So now we are looking for Scott's inhaler that he dropped last night. My feet were starting to hurt from the walking and I was cold. I was still wearing my clothes from school because we came here right after school, well after Scott and Stiles' lacrosse practice which was right after school. I was wearing a short black summer dress with a thin white belt at the waist. A light white leather jacket over the dress to match my belt, and three inch heel black ankle boots.

I was really starting to question why I even came, but then I remembered that Stiles was my ride home and he insisted on coming here first.

We approached a little stream about six feet wide. Stiles and Scott walked right into it, but there was no way I was going to step in there and get these shoes all wet and damage.

Scott and Stiles looked back at me and Stiles said, "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to ruin these brand new shoes." I said.

"Just come on. I have to get to work soon Jess." Scott told me. I didn't move. He sighed and came to the other side of the little stream. Me and Stiles looked at him with confusion. "Get on my back." Scott said crouching down in front of me.

I laughed and jumped on his back, he grabbed my legs. "Onward." I said to Scott laughing.

Him and Stiles laughed with me. We continued walking into the woods.

"So tell me, how did you suddenly get so good at Lacrosse?" I asked Scott. Today at Lacrosse practice Scott was in the goal and he caught every single ball, and he could never do that before.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." He explained. "And that's not the only weird thing, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked. "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott answered.

"I don't even have any mint mojito gum." Stiles said digging in his pocket. Suddenly he pulled out a piece of gum and looked at Scott in disbelief.

"So all this started with the bite?" I asked.

"What if it's an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott said starting to freak out.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said. "It's a specific kind of infection. It's called lycanthropy."

"What's that is that bad?" Scott asked.

"OH yeah it's the worst. But it only happens once a month. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said. Then he did a wolf howl. Scott hit him on the chest. He was just thinking of this as a joke. There could be something really wrong with Scott.

"Hey." Stiles said. "You're the one who said he heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said.

"I know, you're a werewolf." Stiles is such an idiot sometimes. Scott glared at him, then Stiles said, "Hey, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Then we stopped walking and looked at the ground. "I could have sworn this was it." Scott said. "There was the body, he deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

Scott turned around and we looked on other parts of ground.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott said. I slid off his back so he could look on the ground under some of the leaves.

I turned to see if there it was farther away and I saw a man, probably a few years older than us. One of the only words that I could use to describe this man is sexy. He was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He had an emotionless look on his face. I let my eyes shamelessly run up and down his body.

Stiles looked over and saw Derek. He hit Scott's shoulder and Scott looked up. The mysterious man started walking over towards us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. God even his voice was sexy. "This is private property."

"Hey. Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said.

"We were looking for something but, forget it." Scott said.

The guy then reached into his pocket and pulled out Scotts inhaler. He tossed it to Scott and Scott caught it. Then the guy turned around and walked away. I stared after him. He had a cute butt.

"Come on I gotta get to work." Scott said.

"Dude. That was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles said.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles explained.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott thought out loud.

"Come on. Let's go." I said. They both nodded and we walked back to Stiles' jeep. Well the jeep is actually supposed to be both of ours but Stiles' mostly drives it.

We got home and I realized that it was pretty late. I ate dinner with Stiles since my dad was at work, then I went to bed.

Friday came by really fast. I was pretty excited for the party tonight. I really needed this I haven't been to a party in weeks. I needed some alcohol and to dance. (AN: I do not condone underage drinking, but let's face it teens do it anyway.)

The school day went by without a breeze. At Lacrosse practice we found out that Scott made first line. I was really excited for him.

After practice me and Stiles went home. I went to my room and listened to music while trying to figure out what I was going to wear tonight. About an hour later I officially hated my closet.

"Jess, come in here." Stiles yelled from his room.

I sighed and walked to his room. It was a mess there were papers and books everywhere. Was he actually studying?

"What do you need Stiles?" I asked.

"Scott is a werewolf." Stiles said. I looked at him in disbelief. Really? A werewolf. There are so many other plausible explanations for the way Scott is acting and the one he comes up with is that Scott is a werewolf. Stiles must have seen the disbelief on my face because he started talking again. "Look at this." He said shoving a book in my face.

I thought that I would humor him so I started to read it.

_The werewolf gene can be passed on from generation to generation of family or through a bite. If the bite does not turn its victim into a wolf, the person will die. The werewolf has heightened senses such as hearing, seeing, and smell. On the wolfs first full moon the wolf has little to no control. _

I stopped reading after that. All of the things that have been happening for Scott are explained right here. Wait, the full moon is tonight. He is going to be out with Allison, he can't go out tonight.

"Call Scott, we have to tell him this." I said.

Stiles nodded and called Scott. About ten minutes later Scott was knocking on the door. Stiles opened the door and told him to get in.

"Okay I have been up all night reading websites and books." Stiles said.

"How much aderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot. But that doesn't matter. Okay just listen." Stiles said. But Scott cut him off my saying, "Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"No. There still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles said.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott said sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, but that's not it okay?" Stiles said flinging his arms in the air.

"Then what?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked. "Yeah well, it's not a joke anymore." Scott looked confused. "The wolf. The bite in the woods." Stiles clarified. "I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked. Okay Stiles that's not really relevant.

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal. Okay? When a wolfs alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means there could have been others nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles said. Okay now I see the relevance.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No." Stiles said. "Werewolves."

Scott stood up and said, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today Scott. Alright? What you did out there wasn't just amazing, it was impossible." Stiles said.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said playing it off.

"No you made and incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that over night. And there's the vision and the senses. And don't even think that I don't notice how you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles explained.

"Okay dude, I can't think about this right now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said.

"Tomorrow? What? No. Tonight's the full moon. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I got a date with a girl that I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asked.

Stiles sat down in his chair and looked around through the papers on his desk. He pulled out one of them and looked at it.

"I'm trying to help." Stiles said. "Your cursed Scott. And you know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change it just so happens to be when your blood lust is at its peak." Stiles explained.

"Blood lust." Scott said.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles clarified.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." Scott said.

Stiles turned around and grabbed a book and started to read from it. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." Stiles said, then he looked back at Scott. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You got to cancel this date." Stiles turned to me and said, "Do you have Allison's number?" I nodded, I stood up and grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked coming over by me.

"I am calling to cancel your date." I said.

Suddenly Scott's arm shot out and grabbed my arm. "Give me the phone." He yelled at me. To say I was scared would be the understatement of the century. I was completely terrified. He was squeezing my arm really hard and I could feel a bruise already starting to form.

"Ow, Scott stop, you're hurting me." His eyes softened and he let go of me. He looked at my arm and said sorry. I looked over at Stiles and he looked frozen in shock. He grabbed his backpack and mumbled something about getting ready for the party, then he left.

Stiles walked over to me and looked at my arm. "Jessica, are you okay?" He asked in a serious and caring voice. I nodded. Then Stiles enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back.

"I need to get ready for the party." I said.

"Yeah me too." Stiles chuckled. We let go of each other and I went to my room to pick out my outfit.

A couple hours later I was standing in front of the mirror looking pretty satisfied. I was wearing dark blue spaghetti strap tight short dress, with silver designs on the front. I had on a silver heart necklace and strappy silver heels. My eyes had eyeliner framing them and navy blue eye shadow to match my dress and lots of mascara to make my eyelashes super long, and some light pink light pink lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection, I looked good.

"Come on Jessica, let's go." Stiles yelled from downstairs.

I grabbed my phone and put it in my strapless bra and walked downstairs. Stiles was wearing a light purple shirt with a dark purple it and a gray jacket. He cleans up nice.

"Looking good bro. Let's go get wasted." I said.

"Not too wasted. I don't want to have to explain to dad why I am bringing my underage sister home drunk." He said. I agreed and we went out to his jeep and drove to the party.

When we there the party was in full swing. I smiled and went to go grab a beer. About an hour and plenty of shots later, the alcohol was taking its effect and I was grinding on some random guy from the lacrosse team and he was kissing my neck.

I opened my eyes and looked across the backyard. I saw Derek Hale standing there. Looking sexy as ever. He locked eyes with me and glared at the guy grinding on me. I was brought out of my thoughts by Allison rushing past me looking worried. Being the good friend that I am I said bye to whoever I was dancing with and followed Allison.

She ran out the door and I saw Scott drive away and I saw Stiles' jeep following him.

"Hey Ally." I said in my drunken state.

"Scott just ran out. Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, but Stiles was my ride and I'm guessing Scott was yours so now we are both rideless." I said slurring some of my words.

"Jessica are you drunk?" Allison asked.

I giggled and said yeah.

She just sighed.

"Allison. Jessica." A voice from behind us said. We both turned around and I stumbled a bit because I was drunk. Allison helped steady me. I looked to see who said our names and it was Derek Hale.

"I'm a friend of Scott's" He said.

"Really? Me too. Isn't that funny. We have a mutual friend, like on face book." I said laughing. "Do you have a face book. We could be friends, I bet your pictures are just as sexy as you because they are of you. Do you have shirtless pictures? I bet you do, what muscley smoking hot guy doesn't."

He just chuckled and walked over to us. "I noticed that you guys looked like you could use some help. I can give you a ride home."

"Are we going to your house?" I said looking him up and down.

"No, but I can give you a ride." He said.

"I would like that." I said in a seductive voice. What can I say? When I'm drunk, I'm horny.

"Not that kind of ride." He said looking uncomfortable. Allison just looked pretty horrified.

"Oh." I said. "Well where is your car?"

"Over there." He pointed to a black camaro. It was so pretty and shiny. I squealed and ran over to it. I draped myself over the hood of it. Derek and Allison walked up behind me.

"I love your car. Me and your car are going to get married. And we are going to have sex and have little car children. They would be transformers. So you are the car's owner, so you're like its dad. Which means that you are going to have transformers grandchildren." I giggled. Then I stood back up straight and put a serious face on. I walked over and stood a couple of inches away from Derek and said, "Mr. Car owner, I need you to open your car so I can see the inside to see if your car is worthy enough to be my car husband."

"Jessica, you can't marry a car." Allison said to me.

I turned to her and said. "Yes I can, and I will."

She looked a little taken back. "We should probably get her home." Allison said to Derek.

"Yeah let's all go to my house. We can all have a three sum." I said smiling.

"Sorry about her." Allison said to Derek.

"It's okay." Derek said opening the door. I crawled in the back and Allison sat in the passenger seat. Derek got in the driver's seat and started going towards Allison's house.

The inside of the car was just as pretty as the outside. "The interior is up to my standards good sir." I said to Derek. "We will have our wedding, which will be car themed, of course, in the spring. It will take a lot of planning, but we can do it. I need you to get a bow tie for your car to wear, preferably white to match my dress. Wait wait wait wait wait, is your car a boy or a girl?" I asked Derek.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked.

"Hmm, well if it was boy we could produce transformer babies, but that would be a painful labor. If it was a girl, hmm, I don't know I haven't been in a lesbian relationship. I mean of course girls don't have a dick so we couldn't produce transformer babies, but in a lesbian relationship you have all the toys and all this other sex stuff that guys never want to spend money on." I trailed off.

"Actually, I don't need a wedding, Derek, we are taking your car to Vegas." I said as we pulled up to what I presumed to be Allison's house. Allison started getting out of the car. I crawled to the front and got out to hug Allison.

"Bye bye Ally." I said.

She said bye then went in the house.

I got in the front seat and shut the door. I turned to Derek and said, "To Vegas my good sir."

"I don't think so." Derek said. "How about we go to your house." Derek started to drive towards my house.

"But my dad is home. He would hear us." I said.

Derek sighed and shook his head. He didn't say anything else. A couple of minutes later he looked over at me and his eyes zeroed in on my arm. I looked at the hand shaped bruise that Scott gave me.

"Who did that?" Derek asked. I noticed his hands tighten around the wheel.

"Who did what?" I asked.

"The hand shaped bruise on your arm." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh that. Scott got all wolf mad at me because tonight is the full moon and I said that he shouldn't go out with Allison and I was grabbing my phone to call her and say that Scott couldn't go and he grabbed my arm and it hurt." I said.

"You know he is a wolf?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Why? Are you a wolf?" I asked.

He didn't answer which I took as a yes.

"Oh my god, you are, aren't you. That's so cool." I said. "Wait, I just remembered something, I can't go home."

"And why not?" He questioned.

"I can't go home drunk. My dad would smell the alcohol on me. Take me somewhere else." I said.

"Like where?" He asked.

"Your house." I suggested.

"Nope." He said. "We are already at your house anyway and your dad isn't even home." He said.

"Okay. Well thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem, I will see you around Jessica." He said. I loved the way he says my name.

I watched him drive off and eventually went into the house and went to bed.

AN: Okay how did you like the first chapter? Was it good? Should I continue the story? Review and tell me.

Carly


End file.
